


Illness

by dragonshost



Series: The L-Squad [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, part 2 of 3 for a giveaway prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy and Lisanna look after Levy while she's sick.





	Illness

Lisanna peered at Levy intently, taking in the redness of her cheeks, the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, her constant sniffling, and the shivers wracking her tiny body.  She placed a cool hand against Levy’s fevered skin in concern.  “I think you’re sick, Levy,” the woman informed her, removing her hand.  “You feel like you have a fever.  It might be the flu.  Or just a really bad cold.  Either way, you should probably be resting right now.”

A protest formed on Levy’s lips.  “I don’t have a… a… a - _Hic-chuu!_ ”

Lucy recoiled in alarm from the sneeze sent her direction.  “That’s it, we’re taking your contagious behind home.”

“I’m fine, I swear,” Levy insisted.  Pulling out a tissue, she blew her nose into it.  It lasted a lot longer than it should have, to Lucy and Lisanna’s thinking.  “Really.  I’m fine.  No need to worry about me.  It’ll clear up after a bit of orange juice.”

With a shake of her head, Lucy stood up from the table.  “No way.  We’re taking you to my place – it’s a lot quieter than Fairy Hills.”

“We’ll take care of you for the day,” Lisanna offered with an apologetic smile at the indignance brewing in Levy’s expression.

Another sneeze nearly launched Levy backwards off the bench at their table.  Lisanna held a steadying hand on her back.

Levy sniffed, sounding extremely miserable.  “Maybe I should go home after all,” she acquiesced, not missing the shared look of relief that Lucy and Lisanna exchanged.  “But I can take care of myself.  I don’t want you two getting sick as well.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lisanna said with a cheery note in her voice.  “You can just take care of us if that happens.”

“Yeah, we’re not going to leave you on your own when you’re sick,” added Lucy.  “That just makes it ten times worse.  Besides, you’ll probably just be sleeping most of the time, right?  Lis and I will have a quiet day in is all.  No big deal.”

The small woman still looked unsure about this.

Smiling brightly at her, Lisanna offered, by way of a bribe, “I’ll make you the best rice porridge you’ve ever had.”

Not one to be outdone, Lucy also chimed in with, “And I might be persuaded to let you look at the next chapter of my book.”

That was enough to make her give in, and with a short farewell to everyone at the guild, Levy found herself being escorted to Lucy’s apartment by both of her girlfriends.

Levy still felt like it was a big deal that they had offered to take care of her.  She’d grown up in Fairy Tail, but she wasn’t especially used to people taking care of her when she fell ill.  Much as she loved her teammates and despite how much they doted, they weren’t allowed up in Fairy Hills to take care of her.  So it meant the world that Lucy and Lisanna wanted to be there for her.

She sniffled again, but this time she wasn’t entirely sure that it was from her cold.


End file.
